Trial Of A Plumber
Story *Ryan and the other cadets are in the canteen after hearing a rumour about mission graduation which could be happening to the cadets. Ryan and Lizzy are sitting at the same table.* Lizzy: “Do you have a clue what this rumour is about?” Ryan: “No. Maybe this is an announcement that we’re faking a mission to see where if we’re ready to move on to some bigger stuff.” Lizzy: “Or maybe Jon is ready to forgive you? I mean you're cleaning toilets stopped abruptly after a week, rather than the month you should have been doing it.” *They hush as Jon steps up to a microphone set up at the front of the room* Jon: “Plumbers, as I’m sure you are all aware, the cadets have a trial coming up.” Ryan (Whispering to Lizzy): “What do you think that means?” Lizzy: “Not sure. How to put guns together properly?” Jon: “The cadets have the whole day to train to their hearts content before being sent out to complete a task. Each cadet will have to follow the orders given by their captain, which I’m not going to reveal.” *Jon pulls a name from random.* Jon: “The captain is……………...Ryan. You will lead your team’s training today and then you will lead them into your trial as a team tomorrow. All facilities are open for you. Good luck and I’ll see you here tomorrow.” *Jon walks off and out of the canteen.* Ryan: “NO WAY! THIS IS AWESOME!” Dillon: “Why did you get picked?” Lizzy: “Maybe this is Jon telling him to prove himself.” Ryan: “We need to train ASAP! I already screwed up with seriousness once, and I’m not about to do it again any time soon!” Dillon: “So what do you suggest, ‘leader’?” Ryan: “I think we should all find something we know we’re good at, train with it for a while, then trade off with each other. Also, cut the lip. Anyway, let’s go.” *Ryan gets up and walks towards the door. He stops.* Ryan: “Actually, could you guys start without me while I go talk to dad about my powers?” Lizzy: “Yeah, sure.” Dillon: “Is that going to be your training?” Ryan: “Yeah. Since he’s an Ectonurite, he’s obviously going to know more about my powers. After that, I’ll join you guys. Any objections?” Dillon: “Nope. Just hope it’s worth it. Volcanic, I want to train with you. I want to protect the team against fire attacks.” *Ryan leaves his team, walking along the corridor* Ryan: “Dad?” *Mr. McCrimmon sneaks up behind Ryan and attempts to possess him* Ryan: “Hey! Get-.” *Ryan contorts, like he’s going to throw up* Ryan: “Out of-.” *His eyes turn purple for a second* Ryan: “ME!” *Mr. McCrimmon flies out of his body* Mr. McCrimmon: “Nice resistance.” Ryan: “I need to talk to you.” Mr. McCrimmon: “I know. Jon told me. And you want to spar with me.” Ryan: “Pretty much. And if they don’t object, perhaps with the others as well.” Mr. McCrimmon: “Sure.” *They walk, or in Mr. McCrimmon’s case float, to the training area and meet with the others* Ryan: “Hey guys! Doing alright so far in your opinions?” *Dillon has diamond casing up around him and Lizzy while Volcanic is firing flames at them. The flames hits the diamond and they are going all over the place. Volcanic stops firing the flames and Dillon retracts the diamond shield.” Dillon: “Hey. We are still needing practise.” Lizzy: “So, why is your dad here?” Ryan: “He’s agreed to spar with all of us. If you’re willing that is.” Lizzy: “Spar how? We haven’t trained as a team yet, but if you want to try it, I don’t think there’s harm in trying.” Ryan: “I guess we’ll all try individually, and then see how we do as a team.” Dillon: “You’re call. Chill, you’re quiet. More than usual.” Chill: “I’m down.” Lizzy: “I’m what order are we going?” Ryan: “Chill’s first, Dillon’s second, you’re third, Volcanic’s fourth, and I’ll go last. Then we’ll all work together.” Mr. McCrimmon: “Let’s see what you make of me.” Chill: “I bet you ready to get chilled!” *Chill fires ice projectiles at Mr. McCrimmon. He swoops to dodge them* Chill: “Fast." *Chill goes intangible and goes underground. Suddenly, ice spike appear from the floor towards Mr. McCrimmon. Mr McCrimmon turns intangible at the last possible second.” Ryan: “Not bad Chill. Dillon, you’re up.” Dillon: “Right.” *Dillon fires load of diamond projectiles at Mr. McCrimmon. He dodges them. But the projectiles suddenly morph to encase Mr. McCrimmon* Ryan: “Whoa.” *Mr. McCrimmon turns intangible and flies out of the case* Mr. McCrimmon: “Not bad kid.” Dillon: “I’ve been learning to do that since I was 5.” Ryan: “Lizzy, ready to start?” Lizzy: “You ask stupid questions.” *Lizzy turns invisible and runs towards Mr. McCrimmon. Lizzy goes to punch Mr. McCrimmon* Mr. McCrimmon: “Sorry kid.” *Mr. McCrimmon turns intangible and spots Lizzy at the last second, punching in her direction. Lizzy jumps up and out of the way, just in the nick of time and then turns visible.* Lizzy: “How did you see me? I was invisible.” Mr. McCrimmon: “Ectonurites can turn invisible as well.” Ryan: “Volcanic?” *Volcanic send a rapid slew of fireballs towards Mr. McCrimmon, who dodges most of them. But one hits and he falls to the ground. But he gets up a moment later* Ryan: “My turn.” *It turns into a Dragonball Z-style fight as the father and son rapidly punch and block each other. Then, as if in slow motion, Ryan decks his dad across the face, causing him to fall. Ryan helps him up* Ryan: “Everyone, I agree with Dillon. I think what we should do is train with each other. Then, when we agree we’re all ready, we’ll team up against my dad.” *Mr. McCrimmon nods his agreement* Lizzy: “So, what is the plan?” Dillon: “I can protect the team with a diamond shield if needed, but since he’s an Ectonurite, I’m not sure if a diamond casing will work.” Ryan: “Well, what I was thinking was we help each other train. Like a proper team, you know? We’ll all split into teams, spar for a bit, then trade partners.” Chill: “Your choice dude.” *Lizzy and Ryan form a team, while Dillon, Chill and Volcanic form another. They spar for some time with Dillon getting better accuracy with his diamond projectiles, Chill with his ice projectiles, Volcanic with his fireballs, Lizzy with her hearing and judgement of where the enemy is, and Ryan has improved his shooting accuracy. After catching Lizzy off guard, Ryan shoots her with a blast from the ‘stun’ setting on his gun* Ryan: “Alright. Dillion, when Lizzy recovers, I want you to spar with her while I join Chill and Volcanic okay?” Dillon: “You got it.” *Unknown to everyone, Jon and April have been watching. They are now walking away. Back to the cadets training.* Dillon: “You recovered?” Lizzy: “Yep!” *Dillon is throwing diamond projectiles at Lizzy, who is dodging most of the diamond projectiles.* Ryan: “Volcanic, I want to see how good I am at dodging projectiles. Care to supply said projectiles?” *Volcanic fires up and throws a few fireballs. Ryan manages to dodge all of them, the last one barely missing his hair* Ryan: “Awesome. Alright Chill, I want to see how your accuracy with your ice attacks are. See if you can hit me.” *Chill fires his ice projectiles and Ryan dodges them all, but Chill punches the ground and a big ice spike appears and hits Ryan* Ryan: “Cool. Volcanic, you go with Lizzy. And Chill, you continue with Dillon. I need a rest from all that jumping.” Dillon: “Pah!” *Ryan turns in Dillon’s direction* Ryan: “Huh?” Dillon: “Just love how you’re tired already.” *Dillon goes and fires diamond projectiles at Chill, who uses his ice powers to stop them. Lizzy and Volcanic are also training with Lizzy dodging Volcanic fireballs.* Ryan: “I’m out of shape. Can you blame me?” *Ryan finds a water cooler, and gets water from it. Volcanic trains with Dillon and Chill while Lizzy goes over to Ryan.* Lizzy: “Are you okay?” Ryan: “Yeah, fine. Just tired. Before finding out about the Plumbers, I never really exercised much. I don’t want to beat myself up or anything.” Lizzy: “You’re doing fine. Plus everyone is having faith in you as a leader. Jon choose you as the leader you know.” Ryan: “I know you’re tired of hearing this, but I really think an Omnitrix would help.” Lizzy: “If you say that again, I’ll break up with you. You don’t need the watch that turns you into aliens, that doesn’t make you the hero.” Ryan: “I know. I’m only saying it because it’d help me be a hero. I know I don’t need it, but it doesn’t stop me from ''wanting ''it. I’ll shut up about it though.” Lizzy: “We have another 5 hours before the training facility will become closed. What do you wish to do next?” *Ryan looks around the room and sees a bunch of thick ropes hanging from the ceiling* Ryan: “Rope climbing. I want to test our endurance. Well, mostly mine, but yours and the others as well.” Lizzy: “Okay, but I’m not sure what we are going to do on them.” Ryan: “Back in middle school, my P.E class used ropes like those all the time. I just want to see how far we all can climb, that’s all.” *Ryan calls the rest of the team together* Ryan: “Alright gang. See the ropes?” *He points to them* Ryan: “We’re going to climb them. Don’t rush, just see how far you can go.” *Ryan starts them off, jumping and grabbing the rope. He slipped a few inches* Ryan (thinking): ‘Must. Endure. Rope-burns.’ *Almost instantly sweating, Ryan starts to climb. He manages to get up a foot of the rope before his arms collapsed. He flew down to the floor and looks to his hands. There are ugly brown burns there* Ryan: “Who wants to go next?” Dillon: I’ll give it a shot.” *Dillon begins climbing the rope, he slips a little since he doesn’t get good enough grip, but soon gets grip and climbs the rope. Dillon gets ¾’s of the way up, but loses his grip and smashes into the ground.* Dillon: “Ow.” Ryan: “That was great Dillon. How about you Chill? Care to go?” *Chill begins climbing and gets good grip and climbs the rope fast. He gets cocky and only uses one hand and loses grip and begins to fall. Chill uses his legs to grab hold of the rope again and then climbs safely to the top. When Chill has reached the top, he flies down to the floor* Ryan: “Don’t get so cocky Chill. Nice save though. Lizzy, your next.” *Lizzy begins to climb, but gets half way and loses her grip and falls down and lands on the floor safely.* Lizzy: “That was appalling.” Ryan: “No, no. You tried, that’s all I’m aiming for here. Volcanic?” Volcanic: “I’m not sure…” Ryan: “Just climb. Chill, would you please catch him with an ice platform if he falls? Chill: “Sure.” Dillon: “One problem, doesn’t fire burn the rope. How is Volcanic going to climb this?” Volcanic: “Really carefully.” *Despite knowing what he’d do to the rope, Volcanic climbs anyway* Lizzy: “If he burns it, Jon will be pissed.” Volcanic: “Lizzy, there’s, like, six other ropes hung up.” Lizzy: “Just saying.” *Volcanic makes it up and back down without burning the rope. The only evidence he had climbed it were singe marks left by his hands* Ryan: “Nice work everyone. Hey, did you see that Dad?” *They all look around the room, but Ryan’s dad is nowhere to be seen* Ryan: “Huh. Must’ve left without us noticing. Anyway, with the way we’re going, the mission’s gonna be easy. We’re already great at working together, and if we apply it to the mission, we’re golden!” *He looks to Lizzy* Ryan: “Just so you know, I’m very serious about this. I just want to show some moral support for my fellow cadets.” Dillon: “We haven’t fought together as a full team of five. We could ask Magister Trill to set up the moving targets or something.” Ryan: “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” Lizzy: “I’ll go and find him.” *Lizzy leaves, off to find Magister Trill.* Dillon: “I do, for one, feel like we are getting stronger as a team.” Ryan: “Yeah, me too.” *Soon Lizzy and Magister Trill return.* Magister Trill: “Lizzy says you want to use the targets?” Ryan: “Yes Magister, we do.” *Magister Trill activates the program and lots of target appear.* Ryan: “Ready everyone?” Chill: “You bet.” *Ryan takes a gun and shoots a nearby target* Ryan: “Awesome!” Dillon: “Let’s do this!” *Dillon fires diamond projectiles to trap the targets successfully. Soon, all the targets are hit. Not one shot was missed by any of them* Ryan: “Yeah! *Chill fires ice breaths at the targets, trapping the targets too. Volcanic shoots fireballs at the weapons on the targets to disarm them.* Chill: “Oh yeah!” Ryan: “We’re awesome!” Magister Trill: “Do you want me to make it more difficult?” *Ryan looks to everyone, making sure they’d approve of it* Lizzy: “That would make it better.” *Magister Trill ups the target's speed and gives them hologram blasts which can hit the cadets but doesn’t harm them.* Magister Trill: “Try this.” *Ryan fires at one of the targets, then dodges a retaliating blast at the last second* Ryan: “Whew.” *Lizzy fires at the target barely hitting half, but gets hit a few times with the hologram blasts* Lizzy: “This is tough.” Ryan: “Hey, I’ve got an idea. Let’s all try to hit one at once.” Dillon: “But they are moving so fast.” Ryan: “Don’t worry. Just follow my lead.” *Ryan points his gun towards the targets* Ryan: “On the count of three, fire. One...Two….Three!” *They all fire, completely shattering the target* Ryan: “Yes! I knew we could do it.” Magister Trill: “If they were hostile. If they weren’t hostile, they’d be dead. I’ll add hostages into the mix.” *Magister Trill messes around with the computer adding hostages.* Chill: “We need to be more careful” *Everyone aims at the targets, some of the hostages have scrape wounds but nothing major.* Lizzy: “That seemed to go okay.” Ryan: “Like I said earlier, if we put this much effort into the mission, we’re golden.” *Jon walks in.* Jon: “That’s it. Your training is ended.” Dillon: “I thought we had more time?” Jon: “The Magisters need to practice from time to time. Go get some rest, sleep, ready for tomorrow.” Ryan: “By the way, when do we find out what our mission is? Tomorrow?” Jon: “Yes.” *Jon walks out. Later, Jon is with Ryan’s Dad.* Jon: “So that is the plan. I need the whole plumber base looking wrecked and the Plumbers gone. And you need to record yourself, telling them about what happened and where they can find you, where you will leave more recordings. For them.” Mr. McCrimmon: “What about Ryan? And the others? They should know. I know we’re meant to keep this a secret until they pass, but it feels...wrong somehow.” *Mr. McCrimmon shakes his head* Mr. McCrimmon: “Never mind. I’ll get on with those messages. But I’ll warn you, if Ryan’s anything like I was when I was young, you’ll be nicknaming him ‘The Inferno’.” Jon: “I understand. The only way Ryan will take this seriously if he thinks April, Jack and I are evil, being possessed by Zs’Skayr. When they wake up and go to the training room, the message with me in it will be played, showing Ryan and the others that my team have done this as Zs’Skayr has taken me over and his minions have control over April and Jack.” *Mr. McCrimmon nods and floats away* THE END Characters Ryan McCrimmon Lizzy Jon Marron Volcanic Dillon Smasher Mr. McCrimmon Chill Magister Trill April Marron Category:Plumber Heroes Category:Episodes